Life Can Change In A Moment
by popsiclesandjellymakesmemories
Summary: Claire gets pregnant her Junior year of high school. What will happen to her when her whole life changes because of this.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : OKAY SO I KNOW THAT THIS MAY NOT BE ALL THAT GOOD. I MEAN IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY ON HERE, BUT THANKS FOR READING ANYWAYS. **_

_**PS I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO LISI HARRISON. ALL I OWN IS MY STORY. **_

_Claire's POV_

It was 7:01am and I awoke, next to a sleeping Cam thinking 'what happened last night'. Then it all came back to me: I was no longer a virgin. Right as I was tinking about last night, Cam started to stir in his sleep.

He looked over and saw me, he smiled before saying, "Good morning, babe", and giving me a kiss. Gosh, do I love him and his kisses. Everyone else exits my mind when I'm with him.

"Morning, Okay, sooo.. last night, did we..?"

"Yeah.", he said with a smile.

_**A/N : YEAH YEAH . ITS REALLY SHORT . I JUST HAD TO GET THE IDEA OUT THERE. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : THANKS SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY (:**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Is it Monday already? Oh god, not again. I've been feeling sick every morning for a month now.

"Claaaaiiiree- are you okay?", my mom asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

"See you later." I say as I walk ut the house towards the range rover to meet Massie. " Hey, Mass."

"Hi, Kuh-Laire."

"I got sick again this morning."

"Here. I got you this."

"What the hell?" I said after I opened it. "A pregnancy test, really, Mass!"

"Take the test. If you are pregnant, you need to know as early as possible. You dont want to be one of those women who find out when they have the baby."

"I guess your right. I'll take it tonight."

* * *

I was staring down at the test , it said...

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER . IM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. GUESS YOULL JUST HAVE TO READ ON 3 IM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A DAY. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING . I REALLY HAVE LIKE NO EXCUUSSE OTHER THAN MY GLASSES BREAKING AND SCHOOL RESUMING JUST OVER A WEEK & JUST SO YOU KNOW AFTER THAT IM REAALLLYY NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO UPDATE OFTEN . **_

* * *

... PREGNANT. _Oh My Gawd! I'm pregnant at 17! How did this happen?_ I think as I walk over to my bed to get my phone to text Cam.

**CLAIRE: Hey, Cam! We need 2 tlk. Can you come over here?**

**CAM: Sure thing. B there in a few.**

* * *

A few minutes later, Cam arrived and went up to Claire's room, where he noticed that she was crying. "Are you okay, babe?" Cam asked her.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm...preg-preg-pregnant."

"We'll make it through this."

"Are you sure, Cam?"

"Totally. I would never, in a million years abandon you... or the baby. I love you and I already love the baby."

"But we're only 17. This is gonna ruin your plan of a soccer scholorship to USC next year."

"I know, baby. But we'll make it work. That's my promise to you."

* * *

I decided that I should probably tell my parents...

"Mom, Dad, Can I talk to you guys?... alone."

"Yeah, we can go to our room." Said Judi.

"So, whats goin' on, Claire-Bear?" Asked William

"I'm pregnant" Claire whispered.

"WHAT!" Her parents yell in unison.

"IM GONNA KILL CAM!" Jay yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it has been so long. I completely ran out of ideas and I has no time with school so I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a year

* * *

"Daddy! Please don't kill him!" I cry out.

"I just want to talk to him"

"Can I go with you?"

"sure thing Claire-bear" I'm so glad that my dad isn't going to kill Cam. I was honestly so scared that he was going to.

* * *

We have now arrived at Cam's and I go up to the door. _knock knock. _Cam answers the door. "Hey baby. What are you doing here"

"My dad wants to talk to you. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No. Where's your dad at?"

"In the car. He's giving us ten minutes. We should probably go tell your parents."

"Yeah. I guess we should." He takes my hand and we walk into the kitchen, where Cam's mom and dad are. His mom is making dinner and his dad is reading the newspaper.

"Mom, dad; can Claire and I talk to you about something?"

"Of course. What's going on?" his mom said.

"Claire's pregnant."


End file.
